


Short Circuit

by Hopeful_Nagito_Komaeda



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aradia Megido - Freeform, M/M, OC Wiggler Grub, Terezi Pyrope - Freeform, gamzee makara - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeful_Nagito_Komaeda/pseuds/Hopeful_Nagito_Komaeda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old/Discontinued</p><p>When Karkat Vantas takes a walk in the woods and finds a helpless wiggler of similar bloodcaste, he is forced to take it in and raise it as his own. What will his asshole best friend, Sollux, think about his sudden mommy role? And what is Sollux up to going over his house unannounced? Will Karkat ask for help from the other trolls, or keep the wiggler a secret and become its lusus? What shenanigans will ensue from this misshap? You, Karkat Vantas, are beyond fucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. WHAT IS THIS BULLSHIT?

It was just a simple day for the troll, but today for some unknown reasons which are still a mystery to himself, he just closed his husktop and went for a stroll in the woods, without telling anyone. It just seemed like a good idea at the time, now he regretted it. Who the fuck takes a stroll in a mass of tree's and dirt? He'd rather eat that spikey-fruit humans called 'cacti' or whatever ways he could harm himself instead of doing stupidly doing this. Karkat Vantas should not be taking a fucking wimpy walk in the woods to 'calm himself down'. Never in is 6 sweeps of age had he ever taken a god forsaken walk through the Alternian tree-land.

In the distance, a noise could be heard, but it was faint to his ears. Curious, the nub-horned boy walked in that direction, noise becoming louder and louder with every step. Eventually, he stumbled upon such a sad display. A grub, with a body bright red, same as his own candy red blood, the mutant colour of which they were cursed with for it is the lowest, most discriminated colour that could ever befallen a troll, was crying with red alit tears coursing down it's cheeks. Black hair messed up, and eyes in a downcast look. There seemed to be no Lusus in sight, which was such a strange display. Usually, a large white guardian would protect their assigned wiggler, whether they be in the hive or not.

Carefully, Karkat walked up to the wiggler, in hopes of maybe figuring out what's wrong. Instinctively, the wiggler looked up at him with fear in its small little button eyes, crawling backwards, hissing in an attempt to protect itself from the unknown creature before it. It was such a laughable scene, but the boy decided to groan in frustration instead.

"UGH" he began, his voice slightly yelling and rough. "STUPID THING, I SERIOUSLY WISH I'M NOT ABOUT TO DO THIS BUT I HAVE NO CHOICE." Shaking from fear, the wiggler backed up, bumping into a rather large rock and sniffled a bit, making the older troll roll his eyes at the pathetic state it was in. After a moment of silence of the two staring at each other, the smaller one's eye's drooped, tearing up a bit before it's head fell onto the ground, lightly snoring. To this Karkat scoffed at how it was just able to fall victim to another, but nonetheless scooped it up in his eyes and made his way towards his hive, making sure he was not followed.

He had finally made it inside, staying clear from any troll on his way. No way did he want anyone finding out that he was helping a low blood, it was worse than being one. After walking through some hallways seeing if his lusus was awake, he went into the little room that humans would call a living room, placing the little bundle gently on the couch. Walking out, he then returned with his husktop and a small blanket, seating himself down beside it while placing the cloth over it, to which it responded with a little purr of delight, then resuming his light snores of slumber.

In the time the wiggler was asleep, Karkat decided to take this time to reply to the un-replied messages from earlier.

\- gallowsCalibrator [GC] started trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]-

GC: K4RKLES

GC: COM2 ON K4RKL3S DON'T K33P 4 L4DY W41T1NG ;]

GC: …

GC: DUD3 COM3 ON NOW TH1S H4S GON3 F4R 3NOUGH 1 H4V3 3XC1T1NG N3WS!

CG: 4RGH F1N3 TH3N B3 L1K3 TH4T, T4LK TO YOU L4T3R WH3N YOU 4RN'T B31NG 4 SOURPUSS

-gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]—

Seems she was rather annoyed, but honestly she gets so tight-assed lately it's hard not to get her annoyed, women are crazy monsters. Scrolling down, he noticed his good old nerd friend had tried to speak to him earlier.

-twinArmageddons [TA] started trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]-

TA: 2up KK.

TA: ..okay not re2pondiing, cool, cau2e you totally alway2 leave your hu2ktop on when you're not on iit.

TA: okay maybe you are away, 2hiit. And two thiink ii wa2 gonna tell you 2ome new2, ii changed my miind now.

TA: maybe when you're not all iidle and 2tuff and when ii want two ii'll tell you about thii2 2hiit.

-twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]-

'…The fuck was that all about? Tell me something? Must have to do with some new virus or something, now lets see who's o- FUCK.' Suddenly, the couch had started shaking from the wigglers skittish and scared posture. Shooshing and papping the little one didn't work, for it had crawled away from the hand and off the edge, squeaking in pain with after a thud. Karkat at this point just wanted to face palm and yell at the young grubbling, but that'd be just plain horrible in this situation, or any situation concerning the ball of fuckery.

Gingerly he picked the grub up into his arms and began to nurse him; much like his lusus had done many sweeps ago when his outer-shell was still intact. The wiggler squeaked and wriggled in the hold, but eventually nodded off and relaxed, falling asleep. Karkat would've smiled if it wasn't for the awakening migraine forming in his temples. A message pinged on his instant messaging device, the familiar Indigo colour appearing.

Gamzee can hold his shit for the time being, he has a grub to take care of.

It took a while, but the troll was proud of himself for making a complete makeshift grub-nest out of an armchair. You have got to admit, blankets and pillows are a wonderful thing for the sensitive critters. At the moment, the little wiggler was all nestled up, snoring lightly in its sleeping form. Rather cute, actually. WAIT WHAT.

Whipping his head around, he saw on the small husktop screen that the foolish highblood was still attempting conversation. Time to give the fucker his beast crackers.

-terminallyCapricious [TC] started trolling carcinoGeneticist [GC]-

TC: hEy ThErE mOtHeRfUcKeR wHaT's CrAcKaLaCkIn?

TC: YoU bEeN gEtTiNg Up In YoUr MiRaClEs AnD mOtHeRfUcKiN lOwDoWn

TC: mAn, We NeEd To StArT cHiLlIn ToGeThEr MoRe

TC: ThRoW dOwN sOmE wIcKeD bEaTs AnD nAsTy RyMeS yOu KnOw WhAt I'm SaYiN

TC: hEy CaN yOu HeLp A bRoThEr OuT wItH tHeIr SiCk FiReS?

TC: It'S bEeN oN mY mInD bUt

TC: wHaT rYmEs WiTh OrAnGe?

CG: FOR FUCK SAKE YOU PRIMITIVE PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A LIFEFORM OF THIS DAY AND AGE.

CG: CAN'T YOU JUST WAIT A FUCKING SECOND OR MAYBE AWAIT A REPLY INSTEAD OF CHATTING ME UP LIKE A MEOWBEAST CALLING IN HEAT.

CG: I WAS FUCKING BUSY AND YOU GO AND ASK WHAT RYMES WITH A COLOUR THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE TO CREATE SIMILAR SOUNDING WORDS NOT INCLUDING ONES THAT HAVE EITHER BEEN MADE UP TO THE FUCKING BRIM WITH HORRIBLE ADDING OF LETTERS.

TC: Oh HeY kArBrO hOnK :o)

TC: wHaT wErE yOu So Up AnD mOtHeRfUcKiNg BuSy WiTh?

CG: NONE OF YOUR GOD DAMN BUSINESS NOW SHUT YOU PIE HOLE, WHICH MIND YOU AT THIS POINT IS LITTERALLY A THING I CAN CALL YOU BEING THE SOPR SLIME PIE FANATIC YOU ARE, AND MOSEY ON BACK OVER TO YOUR OWN RYMES OF INFECTIONS FLAMES OF BADLY DONE SYNONYMS.

TC: AwW cAn'T a BrOtHa HeAr WhAt AnOtHeR bEeN mOtHeRfUcKiNg AlL dOiNg? :o(

CG: NO, THEY CANNOT.

\- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling terminallyCapricious [TC] -

TC: Oh. HoNk :o(


	2. what ii2 thii2 2hiit

THERE'S SOME ARADIA SOLLUX IN THIS CHAPTER.

Karkat sighed heavily as he slammed his husktop shut, startling the wiggler beside him. Fuck Gamzee and fuck his miracle bullshit, he was a troll and as such he would not accommodate to such stupid hoofbeast shit. Petting the wiggler he watched it purr and felt the vibrations throughout his fingertips, clawing behind the horns gently, sending a small high pitched trill from the wigglers lips.

He wondered what Sollux and the others were up to.

The psiiconic looked over the ornament once more, a necklace of wires with a small pendant of a heart made from the motherboard of an old but faithful computer he once had as a grub. It was crudely made and glistened in the light, making the object appear more beautiful than it actually was. Sollux had to admit, it was pretty shitty, but with what tools he had it was the best he could manage and fuck him he was god damn proud of it.

Gripping it tightly, a determined look danced on his face. Today was the motherfucking day, and he won't get his shyness get in the way of his feelings. If he was gonna do it any day, it was today. No doubt about it.

...Ok, he wasn't freezing up at the door, he wasn't shaking uncontrollably and he certainty didn't just crash on the couch, knees drawn up to his chest as he hugged his knees. Nope, none of that was currently occurring for poor sweet little Sollux Captor.

He continued this wiggler act, but then a ding from his husktop, portal one not his main hardware, blinked signaling a message from none other than the rust-blood herself. Aradia was always good at sorting his shit out, maybe she had some clue as to telling the raging douchebag his feelings.

\- apocalypseArisen started trolling twinArmageddons -

AA: have y0u d0ne it yet

TA: ii don't know what you're refferiing two

AA: d0nt play dumb with me s0llux capt0r y0u kn0w exactly what im talking about

AA: have y0u t0ld him yet

TA: how diid you-

TA: you know what, ii don't want to know

TA: no ii haven't

TA: why do you a2k?

AA: uuggghhh 0_0

AA: d0 i have t0 drag y0u 0ut 0f y0ur c0mmunal hive stem and take y0u t0 him myself

TA: no! that won't bee nece2ary

AA: then get y0ur cute little beehind 0ver t0 his hive and confess already

AA: 0u0

AA: n0 thats stupid

TA: diid you ju2t do what ii thiink you ju2t diid

AA: a bee joke yes

TA: ...your 2o preciious

AA: i will all0w myself this 0nce f0r this em0tic0n

AA: 0u0)/

TA: later AA

\- twinArmageddons ceased trolling apocalypseArisen -

AA: seeya

Well that didn't shock and surprise him in the slightest. But she was right, he had been putting this off for far too long. Even she worked it out.

No surprises there.

Well it was decided. He would go to Karkat's hive and profess his undying love crush on the asshole.

Using his psiiconics, he flew himself over to the boy's hive, dropping himself off at the front step and prepared to knock on the door when-

"YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE SHIT I WILL EAT YOUR INTESTINES AND THEN EXCREET INTO YOUR SEEDFLAP TO SHOW YOU HOW MUCH SHIT YOU ARE FULL OF."

...What was going on in the Vantas hivehold? Is crabdad bothering Karkat again?

Cautiously he opened the door, unaware of the scene that was to be unfolded before his dual coloured eyes.


	3. Yelling, thinking and annoyance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is Karkat yelling? Will Sollux find out? Will these questions ever stop? Who even reads chapter summaries this far in? Bazinga alabing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for not uploading or adding onto this for quite some time. Been either busy or haven't had the chance. I now that I have the time and people seem to actually like this, I've decided to try to add on the best as I can. Although warning, I haven't been into Homestuck for a bit and with the recent updates I'm now starting to get into it more. I've decided this will still be in the AU of if the game SBURB/SGRUB were to never come into existence.  
> TL;DR Been doin shit, now I will try, universe of no game, I'm rusty in terms of Hamsteak lingo. kthnx
> 
> Oh also; their quirks will only be when they're typing, for me it looks stupid otherwise. Not a fan. Plus Sollux does have a lisp, since I think that's a headcanon or it is canon. Idfk. That's a thing whoopdedoo.

Yelling ensued further as the dual eyed troll snuck in quietly, not that it was hard to in the first place with the noise covering most to any noise in the small radius of it, and tried to peer in from where he thought the noise was coming from. From inside all he could make out was his friend on the floor, wrestling what seemed to be a giant… Ball thing? He couldn’t make it out too well, as a blanket which had been covering what Karkat was fighting. Frustrated even more, barking out in pain as he was bit by the thing, Karkat yelled some more.

“DID YOU REALLY JUST FUCKING BITE ME?” he roared, letting the thing scuttle away from him, the blanket dragging along the floor that was littered with some leftover food and dvd’s. Slipping the necklace into his back pocket, Sollux decided to intervene before Karkat did anything else that he would not want to see.

“Uh, KK?” he questioned, “why are you fighting a blanket-beast?” although his lisp was mild, his words make Karkat jump, obviously wasn’t prepared for someone to ‘pass by’.

Looking from Sollux and back to the bundle in the far off corner, he ran up and scooped the thing, preparing to take it to another room. “None of your business!” he yelled on his way upstairs, not in the mood to talk it seems. The yellow blood was not having it, following him by the heel with eyebrows furrowed.

“KK, why are you acting weird?” Karkat isn’t the type that would hide something so big. Maybe a dirty rom-com, he can imagine happening. But that thing was alive, and still wriggling in the shorter troll’s arms. Still trying to keep his grip on the round mound, Karkat hissed when something prodded his arm, something that looked sharp and probably had stung a little if it wasn’t too brittle to look at. Dropping the mess, whatever had scuttled out made Karkat curse under his breath making Sollux’s eyes widen.

“Uh…” Karkat began to drone, as the bright red grub had started to squeak up and cry at the new face that was behind it’s adopted ‘lusus’ (if that’s the term they wanted to use). Sollux looked to Karkat for an explanation. “Yeah, shit. Uh, please don’t rat me out or anything?”

“Karkat what the actual fuck” he sighed, the grub shivered and backed up against a wall. Groaning, Karkat got up to nurse the wiggler to calm down, petting it and something very unlike the Karkat he knew. It was rather, sweet? Cute? Words he would not dare say in front of his best friend. Once the nubbed horned troll got the little one to a room for it to rest, he walked into his lounging quarters to be met with a stern looking Sollux, almost ready to cuss him out what he had been thinking for this to happen. “Dude” Sollux spoke first, “you have a lot of explaining to do.”

“There’s not much to explain” he replied, a hand on his head as a migraine was starting to form. “I just went to clear my head the other day and, I don’t know, just found a grub and I guess I’m looking after it now?”

“You guess? You guess!?” Sollux by this point furious, “This is really dangerous, KK! Do you even know if it already has a lusus? Did you even think about if the scent could be tracked here?”

Karkat was groaning now, “I don’t know!” He was almost screaming, but something was holding him back, as if something was stopping him from going all out. Calming down, he looked at his friend in the eyes. “I just, it was alone, and I doubt it had a lusus. It probably had one but it probably either died or was given up from its blood colour. I know it’s really dangerous but, if I don’t look after it who will?” There was something in his eyes, tears? It was only a glimpse but Sollux thought he could see some red streaks forming before Karkat wiped it with his sleeve. It made sense now, or at least most of it. Karkat turned away, before he could lose himself Sollux got up to hug him from behind, stunning the shorter one. Although Karkat wasn’t one for intimacy, he didn’t pull away, turning around to cry into the others’ chest while Sollux rubbed his back. 

After that was over, they sat down on the couch, Karkat explaining that they should talk before the grub awoke and began running around like the little shit it was. “… The grub reminds you of yourself, doesn’t it?” Sollux asked, thinking it was better to ask questions now that his friend had calmed down from earlier.

“I guess you can say that” he never really thought about it when it had happened, it was just instinct that led himself to take it home “I guess I had been pretty lucky without, you know, the whole getting caught thing. But I had a Lusus and I got to build a functional Hive, so it wasn’t too bad just yet.”

They both sighed, Sollux starting to feel uncomfortable. Scratching his ass he remembered why he had originally came here. Glancing to Karkat, he grounded up the small amount of courage to ask him the question. Gripping the gift tightly he started, gulping any saliva that had wanted to prevent him from speaking. “Karkat-“

Wailing. Loud and obnoxious coming from upstairs had Karkat running to the staircase, not before saying “can this wait? The little shit probably just woke up.”

Sollux sighed, he guess he’ll have his chance another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having troubles of where to branch of to next, I'm hoping to do at least 1,000 words per chapter, but ideas I haven't the faintest idea.
> 
> And I'm sorry if my typing style has changed, I'll eventually revamp my older chapters. I'm just too tired to be doing that. I just hoped this will suffice.


End file.
